


Harry Potter and the Gun: A Crack Fic

by GrandmasterJules



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Murder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterJules/pseuds/GrandmasterJules
Summary: What if Harry Potter had brought a gun to a wand fight?





	Harry Potter and the Gun: A Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a joke/crack fic that I wrote in like 10 minutes because I thought "what if Avada ke-fuck you" was a line and then a gun came into play so this happened. Uh, enjoy, I guess.

Harry heard the high voice shriek as he raised his gun, shouting his own curse to the heavens.

“Avada Ke-”

“Fuck you!”

The bang echoed through the Great Hall as the bullet fired straight and true into Voldemort's cold heart. The Dark Lord's spell died in his throat with him and his body simply crumpled to the ground. It was almost strange the way that such a powerful wizard could die in such a mundane way.

There was a long moment of silence as Harry stood in shock, just a few meters away from the body of his lifelong enemy. The silence died as thunderous cheers filled the Hall, followed by “you did it, Harrys” and “brilliants”.

Harry may have been a wizard but he had been raised by muggles and sometimes, the muggles had it right.


End file.
